Ice Form
(Spell) (IIZ) (SLEN) (NUS) |Sound = IceForm.ogg }} Ice Form is a dragon shout in . It allows the Dragonborn to shout a powerful freezing force in front of them. When the force strikes an opponent, it will simply freeze the victim into an "ice statue" state. The enemy will be completely immobilized and will fall on the ground, while being inflicted with frost damage. Duration The effect lasts 20–30 seconds, depending on the strength of the enemy: where a bandit will be frozen for 30 seconds, a giant will be frozen for 20 seconds. Weaker creatures like Deer will simply die by the frost damage before the effect wears off. Extremely large enemies, like Dragons or mammoths are immune to being frozen, but will still be affected by frost damage. Greybeards' variant The Greybeards use a slightly upgraded version of the Ice Form shout. The active effects are as follows: *Ice Form: 1 min. *Generic Frost Damage: +2 Generic Frost Damage for 1 min. But the damage and the duration is actually the same as the Dragonborn's three words Ice Form shout. Word Wall Trivia *If an enemy encased in ice is struck by an attack, the ice shatters, allowing them to recover. This Shout can be used to take one or more enemies out of the fight temporarily or to gain a few free attacks before they can recover. *Ice Form is one of the main shouts the Greybeards will use if they are attacked. **If the Dragonborn attacks one of the Greybeards when they are in the tower in their courtyard and jump of the edge towards the edge of the mountain, it is possible to become encased in ice and fall down to the Stormcloak Camp below and survive because no fall damage is taken while encased in ice. *Using Ice Form can help pickpocket items that have 0% possibility to take normally. Pickpocket the victim just as they are free from the ice form (ice just breaks). Works even on NPC skill trainers after the Dragonborn pays them. *Sometimes when freezing an enemy they will still talk (freezing the Greybeards while they teach whirlwind sprint is a perfect example) *This shout is effective against enemies who are on high unreachable places. Because once frozen, the enemy will fall from the high place and become a frozen dummy. *One can freeze two or more people who are in the range of the shout. *This shout releases the torture victims in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *With the ability Dragonborn Frost, the shout Frost Breath can be used as a more powerful version of this shout, as the enemy frozen does not thaw in one hit. Bugs * If the Dragonborn attacks the Greybeards or Ulfric Stormcloak and they decide to use Ice Form, if a bow is equipped, once the Dragonborn gets back up, the bow will be "un-equipped" but they can still "nock" an arrow as if the bow is still equipped. *If this shout is used on an enemy, who is positioned on a mountain slope, or if used on a Cave Bear that is leaping at the Dragonborn, they will sometimes start flying through the air, in spiraling motions. They will eventually plummet to the ground. The same thing is possible for the Dragonborn and their followers. This is due to erroneous calculation of angular momentum for ice form. *When battling moving enemies, if the Dragonborn uses the Ice Form shout on a fast approaching enemy, such as a Wolf, the enemy will shoot past the screen and land far from the Dragonborn. *Saving while frozen in ice form and loading that save may cause the camera to stick. Fast travelling with a stuck camera can cause the camera to be positioned in the sky, as if viewing the map. The Dragonborn is registered on the map as being high in the sky. The camera eventually resets to ground level, though its still stuck and its impossible to toggle the view or unstick it, unless perhaps the dragonborn is hit with ice form again (not tested). * If Ice Form is used on an enemy, their corpses may not be lootable, disabling the Dragonborn from interacting with it altogether. Appearances * References *GTTV *The Official Game Guide: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:Eisform es:Forma de hielo ru:Ледяная форма